


A Notice

by orphan_account



Category: My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small notice for everyone





	A Notice

Mondays I upload  
Wendsdays I will upload  
Fridays I will upload  
EVERY OTHER DAY IS BRAINSTORM AND DRAFT TIME! IF I UPLOAD EVERYDAY LIKE I HAVE BEEN DOING THE STORIES WILL CRASH AND BURN!


End file.
